Next Generation
by Alse
Summary: Buffy finally manages to slack off enough to get killed by a childe of one of her "friends". Do the new Slayers think they can take her role? Especially with a German Watcher?


**A/N: My boredom resulted in watching Buffy. My creativity resulted in a Buffy fanfiction. I only own the Slayers.**

"Come here, little girl." A man said. "I need some help."

The girl took a step forward and clenched her hand around something sticking out of her pocket. "What do you need?" The man flashed a smile that showed off fangs.

"To kill you." He lunged toward her and she rolled to the side. The man laughed and cut off her escape route. "Nowhere to go, Slayer."

A shadow flitted by overhead and another behind the vampire. The girl smiled and pulled out a stake. A shout made the vampire turn just in time to see another girl flying at him.

The two girls circled the startled vampire. He lashed out. "What is this? Magic?" The girls smiled and one knocked him off his feet. The other stabbed him in the heart. He turned to ash.

The girls smiled at each other. One brushed off the dirt on her black cropped leather jacket and the other straightened her red tank-top. "Let's go see what Amil is up to, Sis."

The second girl smiled, "Good idea, Layla." The two trotted off.

Another man stepped out of the shadows and picked up the stake. He twirled it in his pale fingers and shook his shaggy black hair. "Poor fool, Spike won't be too happy he failed." He glanced after the girls. "Just who are they?" He mused.

He shrugged and walked away.

A little while later, the girls flipped themselves over a short wall and landed on either side of their best friend. "What's up, Amil?" They asked together.

Amil swatted at Layla and she ducked. "Waiting on my slow ass female companions." He replied. Layla tackled him and they rolled over each other.

"Oh get over yourself, you slow ass monkey." The other girl snorted. Amil launched himself at her. She jumped over him and landed by her sister.

"Evangeline Rosenberg!" A shrill voice exclaimed. The girls groaned and got up. Their mother stood behind them with stakes in her hands. "You two went hunting again didn't you?" Both girls bowed their heads. Willow handed them each a stake.

Amil snorted and she threw one at him too. He caught it without looking. "I'll keep them under key, Miss Rosenberg." She rolled her eyes and walked away. The girls turned as one to the boy behind them. "I think." The smile fell off his face.

Layla and Evangeline pocketed their stakes and circled Amil. "You'll keep _us_ under key?" Layla asked.

Evangeline growled, "How so, little Amil?" The girls giggled. Amil pocketed his stake. Evangeline launched herself forward and Layla stood back with a smirk on her face. Amil grabbed Evangeline's wrists and launched her over his head. She flipped onto her back with a grunt and Amil perched on top of her.

"Yeah under MY key." He growled, brushing his lips against her cheek. She stopped trying to push him off when he did that.

Layla laughed, "Alright lover boy, back off my sister." She pulled him off. Amil looked sad for a second. Evangeline got up and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. "Let's go hunt!"

The trio dashed off. A few minutes later Amil paused and looked down at the girls' feet. "How do you two run in those sharp heels?"

Layla brushed her pitch black hair behind her shoulder and glanced down. Evangeline handed her sister a hair tie and glanced at her own outfit. Both girls wore red tank tops, black jeans, black leather crop jackets, and stiletto heels. They both shrugged.

Amil shook his head and ran a hand through his spiked black hair. Evangeline threaded her arm through his and pulled him in front of a shop window. The image looking back at them was a short green-eyed teenage girl in black and red and a slightly taller dark-eyed teenage boy in a black leather jacket, red t-shirt, blue jeans, and commando boots.

Layla stood next to her sister. They were identical in every way but one: their eyes. Layla's were blue and Evangeline's were green. The trio smiled and began to laugh at their reflection.

"Why do we always do that?" Evangeline asked.

Amil wrapped his arm around her. "Maybe because we look emo and completely serious in our slayer outfits." Layla nodded her agreement.

A shadow crossed her face and she spun around. Evangeline and Amil were barely a step behind her. A small group of vampires stood across the road. One looked shocked and the other two frowned in disbelief. "Way to go, Amil!" Layla exclaimed, "Now they know who we are."

Amil threw his stake and hit the one in the center. The other two stepped back but the twins were on it. Both soon were dust and the trio were picking up stakes.

Evangeline hugged Amil, "Nice shot, big boy." He smiled and Layla gagged.

"Okay, I'll head to the graveyard and patrol there. You two go… somewhere else." Layla said shaking her head and walking off.

A little while later Layla sat on top of a new gravestone and looked around. It was a quiet night. A noise caught her attention. The grave was stirring! Layla pulled out her stake and jumped up. She poised to strike when something tackled her from behind. She struggled out of its grasp and spun to face it.

A young boy was facing her, his eyes were the color of fresh blood. His black hair fell neatly into them and Layla stared at him in awe. "Who are you?"

He smirked and took her stake. He neatly took out all three vampires lying in wait for her and the newly risen one. "A friend." He returned her stake and brushed dust off his white shirt. "Don't go getting yourself killed, Slayer."

When he turned to go Layla tackled him. "Not so fast, Mystery Man." The two tumbled across the ground and fell into an open grave. "Dammit! Stupid open graves." Layla had landed on top of the boy.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Well, I ought to tell you that I am not human before you test to see." He let go of his control and she scrambled backwards.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" Layla exclaimed. "You're a vampire too?!" He nodded and sat up. "But you saved me… Did you pull an Angel?"

"A what?" He asked. Layla laughed. "Oh you mean what my great-grand sire did with the gypsy?"

Layla lost her breathe, "Great-grand sire?" She gaped at him, "No way." He nodded, "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled at her, "Lore."

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
